callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
HBRa3
The HBRa3 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The HBRa3 is the main assault rifle of the Sentinel Task Force and the USMC; it is also a starting weapon in the missions "Crash", "Bio Lab", "Collapse" and "Armada". Its low rate of fire is constant, unlike in multiplayer and Exo Survival. It's also Gideon's and Cormack's signature weapon. Multiplayer The HBRa3 is a standard assault rifle with medium damage and high vertical recoil. Although the vertical recoil is high, it is easily controllable. The gun's first three rounds fire faster than the rest, making it best used in a burst fashion or in close quarters if surprised by an enemy. The HBRa3's manageable recoil and decent range make it an excellent weapon to use at medium ranges. The irons sights can be seen as quite obtrusive, and using an optic is recommended for using the gun at longer ranges for a clearer view on target. Shorter range optics, such as the Red Dot Sight and Target Enhancer will help the weapon in mid-range combat. The longer range ACOG Scope can also be a benefit to the gun for longer range firefights. The Hybrid Sight can be utilized for a good medium between these two ranges. The weapon has average hip-fire spread; this makes the Laser Sight an optional choice, but greatly useful one if using the weapon in close quarters often. However, it is not recommended to hip-fire the weapon, as the fire rate will put the user at a disadvantage in close range. Utilizing the Quickdraw Grip and Stock can aid the weapon's handling speeds, in both close quarters and ranged combat. The Quickdraw Grip, coupled with the weapons high handling skill allow the player to aim down their sights quickly, allowing for quick targeting giving the edge in many gunfights as the player will be able to line up a shot a faster. This can also be the case in close quarters if the player wishes to aim the gun as opposed to firing from the hip. The Stock allows for similar goals by letting the player move faster making them harder to hit at range, and be less of an easy target in close quarters if aiming. Reload times are manageable and the rate of fire is low enough that Dual Mags and Extended Mags are not a necessity, but are useful should the player use the weapon for extended periods of fire or have to reload in the middle of combat. Utilizing the Foregrip can lower the moderate recoil to a much lower amount, making the weapon far better at range due to more manageable recoil, allowing more shots to reliably hit their target. The HBRa3 in terms of weapon balance has been a mixed bag, and has already been subject to a nerf and a buff. The HBRa3's three shot kill range was reduced to only several meters after the December 4th patch; due to the Bal-27 also getting nerfed, the HBRa3 got nerfed due to how commonplace it was. However, this was undone in the patch on January 27th, extending the three shot kill range back out considerably due to the weapon then being outperformed by faster firing weapons in its class, such as the Bal-27 and AK-12. The HBRa3 is a highly recommended weapon for its versatility. The long range, high damage and good accuracy makes it a solid weapon that players can easily get used to. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - 20 Kills *Hybrid Sight - 40 Kills *Auto Focus Sight - 60 Kills *Target Enhancer - 80 Kills *Thermal - 100 Kills *ACOG Scope - 120 Kills *Laser Sight - 10 Hipfire kills *Stock - 20 Hipfire kills *Tracker - 40 Hipfire kills *Foregrip - 10 Kills while aiming down the sights *Suppressor - 20 Kills while aiming down the sights *Parabolic Microphone - 30 Kills while aiming down the sights *Quickdraw Grip - 10 Headshot kills *Dual Mags - 20 Headshot kills *Grenade Launcher - 3 Double kill medals with weapon *Extended Mags - 6 Double kill medals with weapon *Rapid Fire (in Exo Survival only) Supply Drop Variants Exo Survival The HBRa3 appears in Exo Survival. It costs 2 upgrade points, and is unlocked at round 11. Exo Zombies The HBRa3 appears in Exo Zombies. It is available as a wall weapon for 1250 Credits near the Exo Reload machine. Gallery HBRa3 AW.png HBRa3 iron sights AW.png HBRa3 Reloading AW.png|Reloading the HBRa3. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles